Diario de Enamorados
by ceecii
Summary: En un día increiblemente aburrido, donde todos se comportan extraño, ¿Qué mejor idea que crear un diario de todas las cosas que pasan a cada segundo? Resultado: Un momento apacionante! Risas aseguradas R&Em One-Shot o quiza más..


**Diario de enamorados.**

_**Ningún personaje nombrado en este fic me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia x)**_

_**Tienen que tener la mente abierta para leer este fic ya que por la forma en que lo escribí se van a dar cuenta de que es un poquito diferente o__O**_

**Rosalie POV:**

5:30 AM.

Agarro el celular y marco número.

Espero, espero y sigo esperando.

Contestador.

Corto.

Vuelvo a llamar.

Me confundo de número.

Corto.

Marco otra vez.

Número ocupado.

Corto.

Espero para volver a llamar.

Llamo.

Espero, espero y sig…

-Hola Rose, ahora no puedo chau-.

-Pero Emm-.

Emmett corta la comunicación.

5:32 AM.

Ruido de auto frenando.

Ruido de pasos.

Ruido de llaves.

Hacen un ruido.

Entra Carlisle.

-Hola Rose, ¿qué hacías?-.

-Nada-.

-¿Sabes donde esta Emmett?-.

-Ni idea, llamalo si querés-.

-Me dijo que estaba ocupado-.

5.36 AM

Carlisle se encoge de hombros.

Se va a su habitación.

Cierra la puerta con llave.

¿Por qué si no hay nadie en casa?

6.01 AM

Sigue sin venir nadie.

Estoy pensando en llamar a Bella.

6.27 AM

Carlisle baja.

Se acerca.

Me mira.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-¿¡A mi que me pasa!?-.

-Si a vos que te pasa-.

-¿Te digo lo que me pasa? Primero no entiendo nada, segundo Emmett no atiende el teléfono, tercero vos te encerrás en tu habitación como si yo fuese a entrar y como, en el caso de quiera pasar no creo que una puerta pueda detenerme mucho y no hay nadie en esta casa a parte de vos y yo-.

-Aja, me voy-.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No!, me explicas ya mismo lo que esta pasando.

-Si claro, ¿tenés dudas? Salí a la calle o prende la tele-.

6.32 AM

Carlisle se va.

Se sube al auto.

Arranca.

¿Por qué pasa tan lento el tiempo?

Prendo la tele.

Emmett estuvo viendo Discovery Kids otra vez.

Cancelaré el canal un día de estos.

Ruido de auto acercándose.

Ruido de auto frenando.

Ruido de alguien que se acerca.

Un ruido.

Una queja.

Sacan las llaves.

Abren la puerta.

-Hola Rose-.

-Alice, sos mi salvación-.

-Claro, ¿te contagiaste de Emmett?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Qué haces viendo ese canal?-.

-Ahh, eso. Nada-.

-Aja, bueno me voy-.

-¿Y para qué viniste si ya te vas?-.

…

-Alice, mi querida y hermosa hermana gnomo, serías tan amable de explicarme ¿¡Qué les pasa a todos hoy?!

-¿No sabes?-.

-¡No!-.

-¿Segura qué no sabes?-.

-¡¡¡Si supiera no te estaría preguntando ni me hubiera quedado un montón de horas sentada en esta silla aburrida y anotando cada cosa o cada ruido que escucho y menos estaría escribiendo esta conversación ahora mismo!!!-

-Aja, me preguntaba _porque_ era que no dejabas la lapicera quieta. En fin, me voy.-

-¡No!-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿El _porque_ de antes va todo junto o separado?-.

-¿Qué por qué?-.

-El que acabas de decir-.

-Si lo dije en pregunta va separado si no va junto-.

-Ah entonces lo escribí bien-.

-¿Me puedo ir?-.

-¿¡No sin antes decirme que corno les pasa a todos hoy!?-.

-¿No sabes?-.

-¡No!-.

-¿Segura que no sabes?-.

-Alice me parece que esta charla la tuvimos antes-.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, mira esta escrita acá, antes de que yo te dijera que si supiera no estaría anotando toda esta conversación-.

-Me preguntaba porque movías tanto la lapicera. En fin, me voy-.

-¡Alice!-.

-¿Qué?-.

…

-Ah si que pasa hoy, ¿Querés saber?-.

-¡Si!-.

-¿Segura que no sabes?-.

-¡Alice!-.

-Bueno, tranquila-.

…

-Prendé la tele-.

-Lo mismo me dijo Carlisle.-

-¿Está Carlisle?-.

-No, se fue antes de que llegaras-.

-¿No me espero?-.

-¿Le querías decir algo?-.

-No-.

-¿Entonces para qué lo querías?-.

-Para desearle buena suerte-.

-¿Buena suerte?-.

-Si-.

-¿Porqué?-.

…

-Alice-.

…

-¡¡¡ALICE!!!-.

-Bueno ya esta no hace falta que grites-.

-Okay, no grito pero vos decime que pasa-.

-¿Qué pasa con qué?-.

-¡Alice por Dios! ¡¿Tenés problemas para acordarte de lo que hablamos hace menos de dos minutos?!

-No, se lo que hablamos, en este caso la que tienes problemas sos vos, dijiste que no ibas a gritas y estas gritando-.

-¡Alice!-.

-¿Ves? Tengo razón-.

…

…

-A ver Alice, ya me tranquilicé, ¿ahora me harías el favor de decirme que esta pasando?-.

-Emm, nop-.

-¡Alice!-.

-Hay Rose vos si que explotas rápido-.

…

-OK, prende la tele-.

7.54 AM

¿Es posible que haya gastado tanto tiempo hablando con Alice?

¿Es posible que todavía tenga al monstruo a mi lado?

-Rose ¿podes escribir tus hermosos comentarios cuando yo no esté presente? Me siento insultada-.

…

"Gnomo malo que no dice nada"

"Enano de jardín"

"Y encima me apura"

-¡Rose!-.

-Uno más-.

-¡No!-.

-Uno solo-.

-Bueno pero nada más-.

"Enano impaciente torpe y malvado"

-Esos son tres-.

-¿Y?-.

-Dijiste uno.-

-¿Y?-.

-Ay nada, ¿te digo o no?-.

-Si-.

-¿Segura que no sabes?-.

7.58 AM.

"¿Cómo matar a un gnomo?"

"Paso uno: Sacarle el sombrerito"

-No tengo sombrerito-.

-Ah, ¿no?-.

-No-.

-¿Y esa capa peluda que tenés en la cabeza?-.

-¡Rose es mi pelo!-.

-Claro tu pelo-.

-Rose eso es una ofensa-.

-¡Más ofensa es que hace exactamente una hora veintinueve minutos cincuenta y cuatro segundos que te tengo acá intentando convencerte de que me digas algo que todo el mundo sabe menos yo!

-¿Ya una hora y media? Es tarde me voy chau.

-¡Alice!

8.01 AM

Alice se fue.

No dijo nada.

Me siento frustrada.

Estoy aburrida.

¿Qué pasa que nadie me dice nada?

Prendo la tele.

Pongo el informativo.

Cartel gigante ocupa la pantalla.

Feliz día de los enamorados.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo! ¿Cuándo?

¿Esto es lo que pasaba?

Desesperación.

Momento desesperante.

Respiro profundo.

Respiro.

¡No tengo nada para Emmett!

Tranquila.

El sabrá que te olvidaste.

¡No me olvide!

Genial ahora escribo las peleas con mi conciencia.

8.04 AM

No es tan tarde.

Si no fuera porque nosotros festejamos este día siempre juntos desde las 8.30 AM sin explicación alguna no estaría tan nerviosa.

¿Los vampiros se ponen nerviosos?

Guau eso es nuevo.

8.15 AM

En quince llega Emmett.

No tengo nada para él.

No tengo tiempo de comprar.

Momento desesperante dos.

8.22 AM

Ocho minutos.

No tengo nada para el.

No tengo tiempo de comprar.

No puedo pedir comida.

No lo puedo llevar a un restaurante.

No puedo cocinar.

No se cocinar.

No comemos.

¡No me cambie!

Momento desesperante tres.

8.28 AM

Por lo menos ya estoy cambiada.

Vestido por arriba de las rodillas.

Rojo Sangre.

¿No será muy provocativo?

Eso esta bien, creo.

8.31 AM

Se retraso ya no lo quiero.

¡No se puede retrasar en este día!

8.35 AM

Se desliza un sobre rojo por la puerta de entrada.

La abro.

_Rose:_

_Nos vemos en la cabaña de Edward y Bella en quince minutos._

_Te preparé una sorpresa._

_Con amor:_

_Emmett._

_Posdata:__ Tranquila ellos no están. Hicieron sus propios planes._

8.36 AM.

Que tierno mi Emmett.

Lo amo.

Es mi osito.

Esperen.

¿Qué dije?

¡Ya se!

¡Le voy a regalar un oso de peluche!

8.40 AM

Estoy en el auto.

Debo manejar hasta Port Ángeles.

Ida y vuelta.

Tiempo máximo 10 minutos.

Acelero.

8.44 AM

Mi record.

Lo que el amor hace.

Casi atropello a una señora y su perro.

Logre que se chocaran dos autos entre si.

Estoy segura de que me multaron por pasar semáforos en rojo.

Pero llegue.

Tienda de Felpa.

Gran nombre para la tienda.

8.54 AM

¡Llego tarde!

El viaje de vuelta costo más.

Había tráfico.

9.00 AM.

¡Llegué!

No puedo creerlo.

En la puerta un cartel.

_Te espero en la cama._

Abro la puerta.

Toda la casa cubierta de flores y ¡osos de peluche iguales a mi regalo!

9:00 AM del día siguiente.

Acabamos de entrar a la casa.

El mejor día de todos.

Me pase todo el día anterior al lado de la persona que mas amo en el mundo, si bien no creyó que yo compre el oso de peluche y no lo saque de la casa pasamos el resto de la mañana, tarde y noche juntos.

Edward y Bella no se aparecieron por la casa en todo el día de ayer por suerte y creo que si se llegan a enterar de lo que hicimos en su casa nos matan. Ese miedo hizo todo más apasionante.

10.03 AM.

Ruido de puerta.

Ruido de llaves.

Un ruido.

Una maldición.

Alguien muy enojado se aproxima.

Un monstruo.

Un Edward.

-¡Rosalie, Emmett! ¡Los mato!

Y así concluyó el fin de nuestras largas y amorosas vidas y, en conclusión también la de este diario de enamorados.

_**Ojala les haya gustado.**_

_**Este fic lo habia subido hace un tiempo pero como no tuvo muchos reviews decidí subirlo otra vez para ver si mejoraba mi suerte x) **_

_**Si les gustó mucho la historia lo más probable es que haga E&B y A&J pero todo depende de los reviews que reciba, es solo un segundito que me haría muy feliz w.w**_


End file.
